listen carefully (unfair)
by sebening
Summary: Tidak adil, pikir Vernon. Dia disini menderita. Sementara si Penyebab penderitaannya itu sendiri, tanpa tahu-menahu terus mengikis akal sehatnya. – GS. Seventeen VerKwan/BooNon. fluff!


_**listen carefully**_

 _ **(unfair)**_

 _cast :_

 _Hansol,_ fem! _Seungkwan_

(c) 2016

 _ **Warning(s)**_

 _Genderswitch (lagi), Non-idol AU, typo(s)_

 _summary :_

 _Tidak adil, pikirnya. Dia disini menderita. Sementara si Penyebab penderitaannya itu sendiri, tanpa tahu-menahu terus mengikis akal sehatnya._

* * *

Vernon merapatkan mantelnya. Berjalan di tengah salju pada malam hari itu menyiksa, sebenarnya. Dan Vernon bukan orang gila yang sengaja melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Dia bisa saja memakai mobilnya –masih ilegal, sih. Tapi sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kan. Lagi pula akan lebih cepat juga dia sampai. Masalahnya ini permintaan Seungkwan.

" _Jangan bawa mobil, ya. Aku sedang ingin jalan kaki."_ Begitu katanya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu tadi siang. Dan Vernon mengiyakan tanpa protes. _kalau untuk Seungkwan, Apasih yang tidak?_

Hansol mengetuk pintu rumah Seungkwan yang dihiasi hiasan dan lonceng khas natal, terlalu malas untuk menggapai bel yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam.

"Ah, _Annyeong._ " Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sementara perempuan berambut coklat dihadapannya hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Boo Seungkwan! Vernon datang, _nih!_ " Boo Sojeong –si sulung keluarga Boo– meneriaki adiknya.

Vernon tersenyum saat dipersilahkan masuk. Duduk di sofa empuk ruang tengah seperti biasa. Dia sekali lagi hanya tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan Jinseol, kakak Seungkwan yang lainnya. "Oh, Vernon. Mau ngajak Seungkwan nge _date_ , ya?"

Belum sempat Vernon merespon, Seungkwan turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, melempari kakaknya dengan tisu. "Apa, _sih._ Dasar sok tahu."

Vernon tertawa, sudah terlalu biasa melihat pertengkaran Seungkwan dengan dua kakaknya. Jujur saja, Vernon saja heran bagaimana orang tua mereka bisa tahan dengan tiga anak perempuan berisik seperti Boo bersaudara –walaupun tetap yang paling berisik si Bungsu, Boo Seungkwan.

Seungkwan memakai mantel dan tasnya sebelum menarik lengan Vernon ke arah pintu keluar. "Ayo, _Hansol._ Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Iya, tidak usah pulang sekalian, ya!"

"Berisik!"

Vernon sekali lagi tertawa.

* * *

" _Ah,_ Dinginnya." Komentar Seungkwan membuat Vernon menoleh. Seungkwan berjalan disampingnya sambil memeluk lengannya dengan erat. Fakta bahwa sama sekali tidak ada jarak diantara mereka membuat wajah Vernon yang sebelumnya memang sudah memerah karena udara dingin semakin merah.

Seungkwan ikut menoleh, menatap wajah Vernon. "Hansol, alergi mu kambuh?" Yang ditatap menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya bersyukur dia punya alergi dingin. Semburat merah di wajahnya bisa sedikit tersamarkan. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan sesuatu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Tidak adil, pikirnya. Dia disini menderita karena jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan pipinya berubah merah _tiap kali_ berdekatan dengan Seungkwan. Sementara si Penyebab penderitaan Vernon itu sendiri, tanpa tahu-menahu terus mengikis akal sehatnya, membuatnya semakin menderita.

"Mungkin. Hari ini dingin." Vernon akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan setelah lamunan beberapa detiknya. Seungkwan terkikik geli. "Bohong, ah." Vernon tidak tahu kenapa Seungkwan bisa-bisanya menuduh dirinya berbohong di saat dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan sesuatu selain kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Jadi dia hanya memperhatikan gadis dengan surai coklat terang di sampingnya tanpa tahu harus membalas apa.

Seungkwan melepas pelukannya pada lengan Vernon, berlari lebih dulu saat melihat salju yang menumpuk di bangku taman. "Wah!"

Vernon hanya memandanginya dari jauh, memperhatikan bagaimana rambutnya yang dikuncir _ponytail_ itu bergerak-gerak saat berlari. Memutuskan untuk tidak menyusul.

"Hansol!" Vernon mengangkat kepalanya, merasa terpanggil. Tapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hansooool!" Kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Mereka beruntung karena hanya ada mereka di taman ini.

Vernon tertawa. _Hansol, Hansol, Hansol._ Dia suka bagaimana Seungkwan memanggil namanya. Selalu terdengar berirama di telinganya. Dan yang lebih spesial lagi, Seungkwan satu-satu orang yang memanggilnya _Hansol_. Bahkan disaat kedua orang tuanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Vernon_. Disatu sisi dia merasa ingin tersenyum senang dan disisi lainnya tidak. Karena lagi-lagi, Seungkwan membuatnya menderita.

Seungkwan akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri Vernon, menarik lengannya. Tapi Vernon tetap diam di tempat. " _Yah,_ Choi Hansol!" Vernon hanya menggeleng beberapa kali, sementara Seungkwan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa kesal karena diabaikan.

"Ya sudah, aku juga tetap disini." Dia berhenti tepat di hadapan Vernon, hanya berjarak satu langkah. Diam sambil sesekali tengok kanan dan kiri. Kakinya juga mulai bermain dengan salju yang menempel di sepatunya. Vernon tidak berhenti menatap. Dia tahu jelas Seungkwan tidak akan bisa diam barang sedetik.

Yang ditatap merasa kalau Vernon tidak berhenti melihat kearahnya. Ikut memandangnya tepat di mata, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Bulu matamu lentik, ya, Hansol. Aku yang perempuan saja tidak sebagus punyamu. Aku iri, tahu."

Vernon berkedip, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Seungkwan. _Maksudnya, sejak kapan wajah mereka sedekat ini?_ Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kamu tetap cantik, kok. Aku suka." Vernon berhenti, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Ayo, jadi pacarku."

Hening dari Seungkwan. Vernon tersenyum senang saat menangkap semburat kemerah di pipinya, merasa _kali ini_ dia akan berhasil.

Tapi Seungkwan malah tertawa sepersekian detik berikutnya. Vernon menghela nafas, menatap Seungkwan dengan sedikit kekecewaan dimatanya. _Lagi?_

Seungkwan meninju pelan dadanya. "Lumayan, loh. Aku sampai kaget." Vernon hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi matanya berbinar saat mendengar pujiannya. Walaupun dia tahu, dia –untuk yang kesekian kalinya– di tolak lagi.

"Aku masih menghargainya sedikit. Jadi-" Kakinya berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Vernon, menarik tengkuknya untuk menunduk. Matanya dipejamkan, menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Vernon. Hanya itu saja, dan tidak menuntut yang lebih.

Tapi Vernon kebalikannya. Darahnya berdesir dan pipinya lagi-lagi memanas. Ditariknya pinggang Seungkwan mendekat sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya. Melumat bibirnya pelan, berusaha untuk mendominasi. Butuh sepuluh detik sebelum akhirnya Seungkwan yang berinisiatif untuk melepas karena dia masih manusia yang butuh oksigen.

Seungkwan berbalik, melangkah mendekati gundukan salju yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. Meninggalkan Vernon dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

"Boo Seungkwan!" Seungkwan menoleh karena teriakannya. Memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau jadi pacarku, Ayo, menikah lima tahun lagi!"

Seungkwan hanya tertawa, menyembunyikan wajah malunya seperti biasa. Walapun tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan debaran di dada.

Vernon tidak pernah tahu. Seungkwan selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya. Tidak seperti Vernon yang terlalu _blakblakan._ Dan Seungkwan tidak sebodoh yang ia kira. Dia tahu jelas alasan wajah Vernon memerah atau bola matanya bergerak gelisah _tiap kali_ bertemu pandang. Ia hanya tertawa saat menangkap gerak-gerik salah tingkah khas Choi Vernon Hansol.

Vernon berkali-kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Seungkwan. Tapi Ia selalu punya alasan untuk menolak. Bukannya Seungkwan jual mahal atau tidak merasakan hal yang sama pada laki-laki bermata coklat itu. Dia hanya terlalu menikmati erangan kesal Vernon saat ditolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Seungkwan hanya ingin tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan mereka berdua.

Mereka bersahabat, dan Seungkwan tidak menginginkan perubahan sekecil apapun. Seungkwan tidak gampang percaya perkataan orang lain, tapi dia percaya kalau dirinya dan Vernon pacaran, bisa saja mereka bertengkar lalu putus. Seungkwan akan kehilangan pacar sekaligus sahabatnya. Dia hanya berharap Vernon tidak akan lelah menghadapinya yang keras kepala.

Seungkwan pikir, yang membedakannya hanya status _pacar_ nantinya. Tidak ada bedanya. Jadi buat apa? Toh, _trend_ sahabat rasa pacar sedang tenar, kan?

( _Tapi esok harinya, saat lagi-lagi dilempari pertanyaan yang sama, "_ sebetulnya hubungan kalian ini apa?" _oleh kedua kakaknya dan juga Minghao yang tumben sekali tidak datang terlambat, Seungkwan akan menunjuk Vernon disampingnya, berkata dengan enteng : "Dia bilang dia calon suamiku.")_

* * *

Sumpah, ini apa banget. Cuma tiba-tiba kepikiran kalau seungkwan itu cewek, pasti dia banyak yang suka, tukang php, bikin baper semua cowok karena dia ramah sama siapa aja. Walaupun agak galak wkwk. Tapi sekalinya suka sama satu orang ga akan dilepas. Kalau Jeonghan yang kaya awalnya aja angel aslinya enggak se angel yang dikira:") tukang php lainnya selain booseung. Kalau wonwoo beda lagi. Dia udah kaya cewek cewek manga gitu deh. Kuudere gitu. Kalem tapi unyu. Kalau wonwoo kuudere, Jihoon tsundere abis. kecil tp galak gitu rawr WKWK. Sok sokan ga suka padahal dugeundugeun Hahah. Kalau soonyoung 11-12 sama seungkwan. Tp bedanya dia ga bikin baper sm ga php. Soalnya dia mainnya kayak cowok. Tomboy gitu deh. Nah, minghao yang bloon bloon tapi bikin sayang gitu awww. Tapi kalau udah marah bahaya ahaha.

Enggak tau kenapa lebih nyaman bikin yang genderswitch dari pada yang yaoi. Suka aja ngebayangin si uke nya jadi cewek heheh.

Ya kurang lebih begitu hahah. Intinya sih ini karena gabut kurang kerjaan dari pagi cuma bolak balik buka instagram-twitter-baca fanfic-youtube. Lumayan sedikit produktif.

Terakhir, selamat natal, selamat tahun baru! Salam telolet! (loh) hahah


End file.
